1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting method, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer includes a liquid ejecting head including nozzles for ejecting a liquid, a pressure chamber for providing a pressure variation to the liquid such that the liquid is ejected from the nozzles, and a supply unit for supplying the liquid stored in a reservoir to the pressure chamber. In this liquid ejecting head, the size of a liquid channel in the head is determined on the basis of a liquid having viscosity close to that of water (See JP-A-2005-34998).
Recently, a liquid having viscosity higher than that of a general ink attempts to be ejected using an ink jet technology. In addition, if the liquid having the high viscosity is ejected by a head having the existing shape, the ejection of the liquid becomes unstable. For example, flight deflection of the liquid occurs or shortage of the ejection amount of the liquid occurs.